Fake Ending to warrior
by Books4Lifex
Summary: look at the other story. If i make too many mistakes people look at my profile, you will understand


**Hey, um hope you like this. Please tell me what you think and any mistakes. Leigh-ann.**

I stand in front of a dress shop with Chris. "I'm not going to Prom. I don't want to go." I turn and walk away It had started to rain. I open the door to my car and sit in it. I can see Zeke's car from were I'm sitting. They boys went shopping too. I left Chris with Shauna and Marlene so she won't be alone. Unlike me, I want to be alone. I pull a book out my bag and read. All of a sudden I hear knocking at my window and I see him there, looking at me though the car window. Soaking wet, I get my phone out and text him telling him to come over to the other side. He opens the door and sits next to me. Those blue eyes do it to me every time. "Tris… why is Shauna tell me that you're not going to prom?" Tobias' eyes look sad. "Because I'm not. I don't want to. I don't want to spend my last day in the U.S going to a shitty prom. You can still go to prom. I don't care…" I watch his face it was gone from a fake smile to what he really feels. Sad, his face now matches his eyes. He nodded and got out the car. As he starts walking I get out the car. The rain hits my face and it drenched my clothes. If he wanted to say something to me he would look back. Turn around, Tobias turn around. Please. He opens the door to the shop before entering he looks back at me. I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't stand up anymore. I fell.

Tobias POV:

I turn to look at her before entering to shop. To see if she drove off but she didn't she was standing in the middle of the car park staring back at me. I go to walk into the shop when I see her fall to the floor. I run to her side. She's not hurt. "Leave me alone To- Four. I can't handle all of this." She screams. She's broken. I sit next to her. "I'm not leaving." I pull her into my chest and rocking her. "Tobias doesn't leave me. I can't handle anything right now. I got the next this morning. I My mum was shot." She whispers I look over to the shop where I see our friends. I shake my head telling them not to come over. "Let's get you into the car and I'll drive you home. I just need to get my stuff from the shop." She nods. I help her to the car give her a quick kiss then shut the door running back to the shop.

I walk in to the shop with 10 pairs of eyes on me. "We are going home if you want to join us now is the time." I pick up my stuff and leave. When I get to the car I see all our friends behind me. "Four, if one of us fall we all need to be there to help pick them up." Shauna says standing at the front. I nod. In the front car will, Marlene, Uriah and Tris sit. She wanted to stay with the same people she drove up there with.

Tris POV:

I don't any fuss so we just drive home. I'm in the back with Will. I have my head phones and my eyes are closed. I want to sleep. I can't but I keep my eyes close shut. Until Will taps me and tell me to listen to the disagreement that Uriah and Marlene were having. "Why don't you ever tell me? I ask you want color I look nice in and you don't listen." Marlene says.

"You look nice is all colors Mar, I'm trying to drive"

"That's one way of putting it. Uri!"

I look out the window and a truck swerves and rams strait into the diver's side of the car. I can't die today. I hear screams all-around me then it all goes quiet. I see my mum; _she kneels next to me and touches cool hand to my cheek._

_"__Hello Beatrice," she says and she smiles_

_"__Am I done yet?" I say, I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it._

_"__Yes," she says her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."_

_"__What about the others?" I choke on a sob as the image comes into my mind, _Tobias. Everything we have ever done. Our first kiss, date it all rushes back I can't leave him. _"Tobias, Caleb, my friends?"_

_"__They'll care for each other," she says. _I look around. I see 4 bodies all dead. By mine is Tobias. Do I have the choice? "MUM!" I scream but nothing happens. Can I stay?

"Tris," I hear and it Tobias in sobs "you know I love you and I always will. But if you can hear me," he stops and breaths in. he whispers the words I need to hear. "You can let go. I will still love you. Forever and ever." With that I let go.

Was that the right this to do?

It was.

It's what he wanted…

For me to just let go.

Tobias POV:

"On the day this happened, I watched the truck go into the side of the car and screamed. I stopped the car and ran to her side. I could still feel her pulse. It was weak. I think she could hear me because I told her something and she let go. Die in my arms. I'm here to talk about Tris. That is what I will do. She was short and had a temper on her. She wouldn't want me to say that. Never. We were together for a small amount of days. Within those days she changed me for the better. She knew me better that I will ever know myself, but then again I knew her better that she knew herself. I really don't want to say more but I want to say one _last thing. Today on her finger, she where's a ring. The one I was going to give to her. If that stupid crash didn't happen, on that_ evening I was going to giver that ring and ask her to be my wife. I would wait three year, for her to come back from England. Lets end this with something simple. Thanks, for being here."

I take my set next to Zeke and Chris. I watch the curtain surround the coffin. A slow version of her song playing, her voice fills the crematorium. I run out. Sit on the steps outside and I cry.

_Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage._

_But now, I am also learning this: we can be mended._

_We mend each other._

**THE END**

**Final AN:**

**Wow the Its the end. no more emails. I want to thank many people who have been here with me from the begining. Also I want thank my close friends at school who told me to give it a try. Also Vroth. Um who you will be reading my next story which im planing at the moment. So to anyone who readthe the AN's there is one thing that we can all take from divergent. sometimes we just have to ****_be brave._**

**Leigh-ann M**

**Insta: Me_and_my_fandoms**


End file.
